guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Conjure Frost
Does this work with winter?I think ill test it.--Coloneh 15:52, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :Anything that deals elemental damage will, with Winter, activate Conjure Frosts extra damage. 220.233.103.77 15:58, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::Negative. I've tried it yesterday on my ranger, wielding a Fiery Bow - with winter active, Conjure Frost did not do any extra damage, while Conjure Flame did. I suppose conjure checks damage type on activating the attack while winter changes damage type afterwards, on inflicting the damage.Jorx 06:55, 11 June 2007 (CDT) I was talking to a Dervish yesterday in the Mouth of Torment and he claimed Dau did not have it. Since Conjure Frost is unlocked on my account, I could see it. I can confirm he had an Elementalist secondary. Can someone without this skill unlocked validate the Nightfall locations? --Falseprophet 08:51, 19 March 2007 (CDT) :Im an ele primary and i didnt see it Confirmed @ Mouth of Torment Ieldra 13:45, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Not sure how this could e implemented but the packet of damage from the conjure enchantment hits before the packet of damage from a weapon (90.241.151.226 08:33, 29 May 2007 (CDT)) :that means this is more effective against RoF than normal melee but less effective against shielding hands and soa. M s4 10:12, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Can this skill work with Avatar of Grenth? :I don't think so - it does NOT work wih Winter, so why should it work with Avatar of Grenth? --Jorx 15:39, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::It does. Winter seems to sort of change the type of damage received as opposed to the type of damage dealt. --Fyren 16:02, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Will this skill work if the weapon is a cold weapon, but you're dealing Holy damage? Ghost1 13:16, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :No. The way A-net uses the terms, it's not "a cold weapon" if it does holy damage. The fact that you have an icy hilt/haft/whatever is irrelevant, what makes something a cold weapon is that it does cold damage. Right now. That's how it always works. Except for Winter. :p --68.112.142.241 07:58, 13 October 2007 (UTC) I tried using this skill with Greneth's Fingers on my derv(no elemental mod on scythe), and i couldn't notice a difference. thats probably my messed-up memory again... but is the extra damage (from Conjure) counted as a seprate packet? ie when i hit a foe, 2 numbers would float up instead of one. Cnk3 23:36, 8 December 2007 (UTC) No response? Cnk3 02:26, 23 December 2007 (UTC) Conjure Locations why is it that in Nightfall, the skill trainer is almost at endgame, same with prophices, but with Factions it's in Shing Jea..... does the same thing with the other Conjures. any particular reason for this? Cnk3 00:58, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :There's stupid stuff like that everywhere. Let's see... I'll try to make a list of the monk ones alone. Divine Intervention: Copperhammer Mines in proph, kodash bazaar in NF, Kaineng Center in cantha. Signet of Devotion: Kaineng, Yohlon, Greywind. Heal Party: Old Ascalon quest/Yak's Bend trainer, Kaineng, Bazaar. Healing Seed: Maguuma Jungle quest/Amnoon trainer, Bazaar, Seitung. Healing Touch: Necessary to advance quests in Factions and NF, quest in desert/trainer in droks in proph. Infuse Health: quest in Ascalon area/trainer in Yaks, Kaineng, Bazaar. Aegis: Gardens, FH/Amnoon, Mouth of Torment. Convert Hexes: Camp Rankor/Ember Light Camp, Gate of Torment, Kaineng. Draw Conditions: Copperhammer/Ember, Mouth of Torment, quest on Shing Jea/trainer in Kaineng. Life Bond: Gate of Torment, Beetletun/Denravi/Ember, Seitung. Mend Ailment: necessary starter quest in NF, Shing Jea quest, quest in Nebo Terrace/trainer in Denravi/Quarrel Falls/Ember. Protective Spirit: Monastery, Kamadan, quest in Ettin's Back/trainer in Amnoon/Ember. Shielding Hands: quest in Pre-Searing, quest in Shing Jea, trainer for NF in Command Post/Bazaar. Judge's Insight: Grendich/Yaks, Kaineng, Bazaar. Scourge Healing: quest in FH/trainer in Droks, Gate of Torment, Kaineng. Sig of Judgment: capped in annoying South Shiverpeaks areas, Desolation/Torment during quest, Nahpui Quarter mission. Smite Hex: Maguuma Jungle quest/Amnoon trainer, Mouth of Torment, Kaineng. ZF: Desert quest/Droks, Mouth of Torment, Kaineng. Holy Veil: quest in Beetletun/trainer in quarrel/amnoon/ember, mouth of torment, Kaineng. Martyr: capped in Perdition, Desolation, Shenzun Tunnels. Remove Hex: quest in Yaks/trainer in LA, quest in Shing Jea, necessary quest in NF. Duplicate skills: Divine Healing: Port Sledge/Ember, Heaven's Delight: Monastery. Heal Area: quest in Ascalon, trainer in Yaks, karei's healing circle: Kaineng. :Well, that took a LONG time to write up. And that's JUST for monk! --Gimmethegepgun 03:43, 7 December 2007 (UTC) wowza. i bet most people will glance at it, say oop too long and skip to teh bottom tho =P WATS WRONG WITH YOU ANET!? Cnk3 23:33, 8 December 2007 (UTC) ::Too long. Did not read. [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 20:08, April 15, 2010 (UTC)